


Traditions

by the_impatient_panda



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Post Movie: How To Train Your Dragon, Viking stuff, fighting for what you believe, tying up loose ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: My attempt MANY years ago at giving Hiccup and Astrid a happy ending when the second movie took FOREVER to come out. This is complete, but parts of it a very 'penciled in'. And parts of the writing are stilted and weird. Like I said, it's from a long time ago.For the record, I fully enjoy the second and third movies more than this meager offering, but this is still my offering for the masses.Enjoy!
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 26





	Traditions

-090-

This was not how Astrid had planned for things to go. She entered the arena regardless, adjusting her armor restlessly as the few witnesses above remained silent. Across from her Lamdrid, her cousin and one-time hero, picked up her axe and shield. The same axe she had taught Astrid to swing as a child, the same axe Astrid had decided to emulate when she was allowed to pick her first personal weapon. 

The young valkyrie looked up at her mother one last time as Anex the elder stood before them, hands raised, and intoned the ritual words. With purpose, she brought her weapon to bear.

It was time.

-090-

Approximately Two Weeks Ago

Tradition was stronger than law in most cultures, and the village of Berk was no exception. Marriage was sacred and highly important. Which, of course, meant it was absolutely not handled by the men. Not to misunderstand, what the Viking men did they excelled at. None fought, ate, sailed, slept, drank or burped better than they. But important decisions were left to the women, especially marriage. 

The Circle met every week or so, depending on the needs of the community and the frequency of dragon attacks. When a girl turned ten she was allowed to attend, and at 13 address those who assembled there. The order of business always went oldest to youngest, and in the absence of a chief’s wife the eldest Elder Anex kept things moving along. 

It was a week after Hiccup had woken from his injury-induced coma, and the Circle was holding its first meeting since before the attack on the Nest. Astrid nervously waited for her turn to come, wiping sweat-slicked palms on her pants as she tried to bring her racing heart to rein. It wasn’t a big deal, others had done this before her and many more would come after. It was tradition, a good one, and one she fully intended to uphold. 

She was going to ‘claim’ Hiccup. 

The first step all Viking girls were taught was to find a boy that was ‘unclaimed’ and ‘claim’ or ‘declare for’ him. All other unmarried females would back off, and the boy indirectly encouraged to spend time with his declarer. If she snagged his attention for long enough, the fathers were brought into play and a betrothal arranged. The length of the betrothal was negotiable, but generally within a year or less the wedding took place and the couple went on to live happily ever after. The first year was spent in his father’s house, while he built one for him and his beloved to inhabit. This had, in the past, at times taken longer than a year as dragons were particularly drawn to partially-finished structures and tended to torch them first. With the same dragons now their friends, building was easier than ever and a few such houses in the village were near completion months ahead of schedule because of the dragons’ help.

Astrid wasn’t sure how long she wanted to wait to marry Hiccup, but she did know he was the only boy she’d ever seriously considered in such terms and she didn’t want to find another. She wanted Hiccup, and by Thor’s Hammer she would have him. 

Lamdrid, her cousin and a fearless Valkyrie a few years older than her, stood to speak when her turn came and Astrid sat up curiously. Lamdrid’s betrothed had been one of the few casualties of the attack on the Nest, and many were curious as to what she would do next. Having lost now 2 fiancés to past dragon attacks, many expected her to pledge herself to the Shield Sisters, and go unmarried for life. Astrid wasn’t so sure, and leaned in with many others as the tall and muscled young woman took her place in the center.

“I have chosen to claim another man,” she said slowly, meeting Astrid’s surprised gaze in a way that made the young maid’s stomach turn to ice. 

She can’t…

“I claim Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.”

-090-

“But she can’t mom!” Astrid cried, giving vent to her rage as her mother calmly continued to prepare dinner at the kitchen table. Only the law had kept her from exploding in front of the assembled Circle, for any who lost their temper faced a solid whipping. However, here at home with her father out drinking and only her mother to hear she was free rant and scream as she pleased. 

“And why can’t she?” Hallbera Hofferson asked absently as she coarsely chopped another lamb sausage and tossed it into the stewpot. “Odin knows we all saw you kiss the boy once, and it was rather rude of her to overstep you, but she has seniority and it was only one kiss…”

“Mom, I’ve kissed Hiccup more than once,” a suddenly sheepish Astrid admitted.

“How many times?”

Astrid counted back over the last few weeks (surprising Hiccup when he wasn’t expecting it was becoming a new favorite past-time of hers) and muttered, “Six…I think.”

“And all of those were after the last meeting?”

“N-no…”

“Then you should have claimed him then! I might have thought you daft at the time, all of us thought you hated him…”

“Yes, and that’s why I couldn’t. I knew you would want me to explain, and I couldn’t break his trust like that.”

“What trust?”

“Mom…I knew about Toothless before everything happened.”

“Then you…”

“Knew he wouldn’t kill the dragon, yeah.”

Hallbera put her arms around her daughter. “Dear…as your mother, I sympathize with you. But I also have to tell you the truth: there is a chance Lamdrid will win. Besides the fact that your Aunt taught her very well how to catch a man’s attention, and she’s successfully bagged two others before, she is also incredibly stubborn, just like you. She’ll pursue him with a single-mindedness that might be too much to resist. If Hiccup really cares for you, he may be able to resist, but if he doesn’t you mustn’t blame him. He is only a man, after all.”

Astrid collapsed in a chair with a groan as her mother moved to put the pot over the fire. 

This sucked.

-090-

Hiccup rose early, as usual, quickly dressing and making his way with his prosthetic leg the best that he could. The metal and wood aperture still felt odd at times, unbalancing him as he walked even as it stabilized him when he stood still. Toothless chirped from his perch on the rafters above the bed, hopping down when it became apparent that his human was headed for his favorite place: the fish baskets. 

“Morning, buddy,” the Viking said as he scratched his friend under the chin in his favorite spot and laughed as the large scaled beast melted into a boneless heap. “C’mon, let’s get you breakfast.”

Outside the back door the basket was waiting, the first fish of the daily catch, and Hiccup dragged it over to the tub Toothless ate from before dumping the contents inside. The dragon happily dove into it, occasionally offering his companion a choice tail or head to his companion who politely declined. 

Hiccup ate the thick porridge that had been left in a small pot over the fire, and when his dragon was done put the bowl aside and stood. 

“Ready to go, big boy?”

The pair walked to the dragon grounds as they did every morning, greeting other dragons and riders as they made their way to the harness station. Each piece was cleaned and cared for by Vikings who had decided to take on a new profession now that Dragon Hunting was no longer an option. Hiccup’s was waiting for him on the counter, and he gladly took it to his usual spot. There, Toothless helped him as much as the dragon could to attach the saddle and fin-piece when he spotted a certain blonde girl a few spots down.

“Astrid!” he called, his face flushed as the said young woman looked up distractedly from harnessing her Deadly Nadder. “Hey, are you going for a ride?”

“Hiccup?” She glanced around, as though panicked for a moment, then blushed. “Uh, yeah. I am. A really long one, actually.”

“Oh.” Hiccup barely stopped himself from looking down at his missing limb. They both knew there was no way he would be able to follow her on a long trip. “So…no company, then?”

“I would, I just…” She sighed, as though frustrated, and burst out with. “Look. My mom talked to me about Valkyrie initiation, alright? And there’s some things I need to think about, alone. Since there’s no place on Berk you can do that…”

“A long, solitary flight is just what you need. I get it, Astrid.”

“Good.” Glances around, no one is watching, and pecks him on the cheek. “I’ll try to come visit later, ok?”

“Ok. Be safe.”

“We will be.” Mounts Nadder, takes off.

Toothless whined deep in his throat, looking at his human with wide eyes as though asking why they weren’t following. 

“Ah, it’s ok buddy. She’ll be back, and until she is we have plenty to do.”

And that was certainly the truth. Gobber did what he could to help, but the blacksmith’s talents lay more in the direction of swords and maces than saddles and harnesses. And with the large influx of dragon riders such things were in very high demand.

Toothless waited patiently as Hiccup did the last checks of every belt and strap and even made sure his rider was securely in place before taking off for a short trip over the bay.

Hiccup had grown used to the missing limb as he clicked through the tailfin positions, more or less, but that didn’t mean he was quite fully healed. As a Viking, he was given a clean bill of health, but Viking medicine wasn’t exactly a science. Can you move? Yes. Then you are healthy.? No. Then you are not, which probably means you will soon be dead. Hiccup could move, most of the time, but he tired easily some days and his stump often ached towards the end of the day. Gobber had said the calluses would come, eventually, and then he wouldn’t feel a thing. Wincing as he changed the tailfin position again, Hiccup wasn’t sure he believed him.

-090-

Stoick the Vast sat beside the fire as he nursed the ale he’d gotten with his breakfast in the main hall. A visitor should be coming any time now, Anex the Elder most likely with the Astrid girl in tow. The women’s Circle had met the night before, and if a claim hadn’t been made he’d eat his boots, metal spikes and all.

A strong knock came as the chief lost himself in dreams of little blonde grandchildren running amok through the houses, startling the big man enough he near knocked his chair over. He called for them to enter, standing quickly as he set his tankard aside.

Anex entered, as expected, a young girl behind her who respectively stayed back as the Elder said, “We have a claimant for Hiccup.”

“He’ll be at the forge, I’ll do what I can to help,” Stoick replied, bowing politely to the girl…who was not Astrid. “Ah…”

“Go, Lamdrid,” Anex said as she turned to the unsmiling girl. “Your month has started, do not waste it.”

“She’s not Astrid.”

“Lamdrid claimed first, as is her right as the elder of the two.”

“Hiccup won’t have her.”

“You don’t know that, lads change their minds very easily.”

“No him. He’s already set on her, and he’s a stubborn streak a Gronkle couldn’t match.”

“Well, either way it’s done. Whether she wins him or not, you’ve already pledged your help.”

“And I will stand by my words, but it will do no good.”

“So you say, Stoick. Just remember: crossing the women’s Council gets men in trouble.”

-090-

Hiccup attached metal rivets to leather harnesses and saddles as Gobber took measurements of the creatures and riders out front. It was boring, but easy and the boy noticed it was getting easier to stand for long periods of time. Toothless had wandered off, probably to get more fish, and the young black smith reached for a bar of iron he shouldn’t have tried to lift yet.  
The predictable happened. He overbalanced, tried to correct it, felt his wood and metal leg give way underneath him and crashed to the ground. Or at least he would have had a strong hand not caught him by the back of the shirt and pulled him upright.

“Thanks,” he breathed, catching sight of familiar platinum hair as he steadied himself. “That was a close one Ast- Lamdrid! Sorry! I thought…you look like…sorry. Thanks, though.”

“It’s ok.” Smiles, he nervously goes back to his job. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Still trying to…y’know…get used to it.”

“It’s a big change.”

“Yeah. Say, is there something you need? Because, we’re a little busy right now…”

“No, I was just walking by and saw you needed some help. Would you like me to stay? In case you need more help.”

“Oh, you don’t have to. It’s mostly just rivets today, not something someone else can help with.”

Spies something covered with canvas on the workbench. In a desperate attempt to keep the conversation going, she reached over and flicked a corner up to reveal some iron ore, wood and a single polished green stone.

“What’s this?” she asked, picking up the stone that shone like the ocean in the morning sun. 

“A project,” he replied quickly, taking the stone from her and placing it back on the bench. “A…special one.”

“You’re making a sword.”

Hiccup pauses, clearly taken aback. “How…?”

“Hardwood, for the handle, and the stone is heavy enough for a counterweight. The iron you have set aside is flecked black, meaning it will be light and flexible. You’re not just making a sword, you’re making a woman's sword.” Hiccup is dazed. “My grandfather ran the forge before Gobber did, before he got carried away by a Gronkle while fishing at night. He taught me a few things.”

“Oh.”

“Hiccup! Oh, Lamdrid, what’re you here for?”

“Just visiting. I’ll go now, you two look busy.”

“Ok, sure. Bye.”

“Does she visit you often?”

“No, this was the first time.”

“Oh. Where’s Astrid?”

“Out. She said she had some things to do, but she might be by later.”

“Ah, well. Good. Very good. You carry on here, I have a few things to deliver.”

“But…”

“But nothing! You saved Berk, good for you. You’re still my apprentice and you’ll still do as you’re told.”

“Yessir.”

“Good boy. I’ll be back with lunch in a bit.”

-090-

Gobber didn’t bother looking for Stoick at his hut, he followed his ears instead to the weapons arena where the chief was battering his way through several of his Viking men in a rousing game of Mudball.

Mudball was one of the few organized sports the villagers played, with the term ‘organized’ before used very loosely.

There were two rules. One: you could only use your body to play. And two: anything short of killing your opponents goes. The object was to get the ball in the basket at the opposite of the field. It was called Mudball because any field they played on with anywhere from ten to fifty Vikings soon became a mud pit. 

Stoick appeared to be on a team all his own with fifteen others warily limping around him as they nursed various bumps and bruises from their chief. Gobber saved them from another drumming as he announced lunch had been served up at the main hall.

All except Stoick hurried from the field, and Gobber took his time meeting his friend on the sidelines as the large man tossed the ball aside and began assessing his own injuries. The bottom lip was swollen, he limped from a few well-placed kicks to the knee, and he probably had a few bruised ribs from being dog-piled multiple times.

“So,” the blacksmith said as the chief leaned against the fence and heaved a mighty sigh. “Whatever has you this worked up is probably related to why Astrid is nowhere to be seen and the boy is being courted by Lamdrid.”

“Odin’s Beard, the women’s Circle is behind her and I agreed to help before I knew what was going on. They’ll hold me to it, never mind how it’s going to mess with my boy.”

“Well, you agreed to be cooperative. I did not. Starting tomorrow, the boy’s going to start learning everything I haven’t taught him. And if that doesn’t keep him too busy to flirt I don’t know what will.”

“You’re a good friend, Gobber.”

“Someone has to keep an eye on that boy.”

“I had best go before I’m seen. They can’t think it was my idea.”

“Aye, and I’ll go and get the boy ready for his month of misery.”

-090-

Hiccup was surprised when Gobber returned and over bowls of fish stew and hunks of hard bread declared he was getting lazy with fewer axes to sharpen and that it was time to whip them both into shape. 

“Just because the dragons aren’t after us doesn’t mean someone won’t be eventually, and it we need to be ready for when the time comes. You’re ready to start on the next level of your training, and it’ll help me stay sharp. Be here early tomorrow, we have a lot to do.”

“But what about the harnesses? I haven’t even…”

“That’ll be your evening work. You made them in your spare time before, you can do it again.”

“But Gobber…!”

“No buts! Make sure you clean up tonight, and put that pet project of yours away for now. You’ll be too busy for anything but what I say for at least the next few weeks.”

“What…?!”

“Don’t question it, just do it.”

“You can’t make me.”

“Oh, yes I can, or you can quit and find yourself another job.”

“This is so unfair!”

“Life isn’t fair, my boy. Take it or leave it.”

“I’ll stay. But this is still ridiculous!”

“Thanks for your opinion, now you rivet those saddles.”

“Yessir.”

Hiccup was still putting rivets in the saddles when Astrid came by as the sun went down several hours later.

“Wow, you’re still here,” she said, noting his soot-stained face and sweat-matted hair. 

“Yeah,” he replied, too tired to even perk up as she leaned on the forge counter. “Gobber decided my life isn’t near miserable enough so now my workload has doubled. Literally.”

Astrid looks surprised. “Why?”

“I don’t know! Lamdrid was here, which kind of freaked me out. She’s normally yelling at me for something, and I kept waiting to get cuffed in the back of the head.”

“What happened next?” Hides a smug smile.

“She left –finally- then Gobber left to go get lunch. When he came back it was all ‘it’s time to finish teaching you about blacksmithing’ and ‘you can do the dragon work in your free time’ with ‘no sense in use getting lazy’ thrown in for good measure.”

“Well, I’m sorry you’re going to have all this extra work to do, I really am. But maybe it’ll work out for the best.”

“What?! How can you say that?”

“What if your dad has a task he wants Gobber to take, one that could take him out of the village for an extended period of time. They’d want to know for certain that you could handle anything that comes up between now and then.”

“Oh, I guess I never thought of that. Which is funny, because I’m normally the one that thinks all the time.”

“I’m sure whatever Gobber’s reason, it’s only to help you in the end.”

“Heh, maybe. Thanks for stopping by, though. I missed you today.”

“I missed you too.”

“Will you come by tomorrow? I could use the company.”

“Maybe later, Mother asked me to go collect some things for her dyes. She has a hard time getting around…”

“Twisted leg, right? From that treeing accident way back.”

“Yeah.”

“I understand.”

Hiccup didn’t notice Astrid’s furtive glance around as she made sure no one was paying attention, but he was suddenly aware of a pair of lips gently touching his cheek before they and the girl they were attached to disappeared down the street. The befuddled boy’s eyes drifted to his special project , already packed away on a top shelf with a sigh. He so liked Astrid.

-090-

The first day of Hiccup’s special training Gobber setup signs that meant they were not to be disturbed. When Lamdrid stuck her head in an hour to lunch to ask if they wanted anything the blacksmith quiet sternly informed her that no, they didn’t, so leave. They didn’t break for lunch, and by fourth bell when Gobber finally called it quits Hiccup was starving and exhausted. The master took enough pity on his apprentice to bring him some food and drink, and then left for the night with an admonishment to finish at least two harnesses before cleaning up for the night.

Hiccup obeyed, simply because he was too tired to fight, pulling out the next leather and metal contraption in line and starting the easy but tedious work of fitting it together with rivet after rivet after rivet.

Astrid walked up just as it began to get dark, rucksack slung over her shoulder and hair wind-tossed. They spoke as they had the night before, and if Hiccup found it strange that she remained outside, she still laughed and teased and flirted as always and dismissed it from his mind. She kissed him briefly on the cheek when it was time for her to go, and when asked said she’d much rather be with him but had more family things to do tomorrow. The apprentice managed to wrangle a promise of a short visit (if she could!) in the evening, and when he cleaned up an hour later was not quite as down as he’d been earlier.

His father had dinner waiting for him beside the fire, and Stoick made a point of telling his son how proud he was for taking on Gobber’s challenge like a man. That lifted Hiccup’s spirits even more, and with Toothless by his side he was almost happy as he went to sleep that night, bone-weary though he was.  
The routine was repeated for the next three days, with the only variation being Astrid’s excuse for not being available during the day and how harshly Gobber rebuked Lamdrid for barging in uninvited to their teaching sessions. The fourth day the black smith finally flat-out roared at her, crying at the top of his lungs that she couldn’t be as dim-witted as she was acting. The young Valkyrie left quickly, cheeks aflame as Gobber continued to harangue her until she was out of sight. 

Hiccup couldn’t say he felt bad for her, the young woman’s behavior bothering him for some strange reason in a way that gave him stomach knots. And not in a good way. When Astrid looked at him, it gave him the good knots, ones that made him blush and want more. Lamdrid knots were more like deep-winter shards of ice in his gut. Her eyes were almost proprietary when they looked at him, and it was enough to give any young fellow a case of the shivers. 

On the dawn of the fifth day of his special training Hiccup hurried to the forge after throwing his clothes on, expecting to find his teacher with the fires already blazing and the materials for the day assembled.   
Instead he found Gobber all but growling at a wrinkly old woman holding a few shattered pieces of iron and waving her cane in a threatening manner.

“Blood and thunder!” Gobber cried, waving his hooked hand back. “That thing’s been broke for years, Gunda! Why’s it need to be fixed now?!”

“Because the dragons may not be fighting us, but they’re still in my garden and I don’t like it! A proper clatter-chine will keep them out, and you’re going to make it!”

Hiccup stood off to one side, trying to remain out of the way of things being swung in the air. In the end his teacher was badgered into relenting, and promised to be at the house as soon as his tools and materials were gathered. 

“You,” he said when he noticed the young man in the doorway. “Stay here, work on the harnesses. I’ll be back shortly, mind the forge until then.”

“I-is everything ok?”

“Just women’s circle busibodies…never you mind, boy. Do your work, I’ll be back.”

“Yessir.”

Hiccup pulled out the work as requested, and was soon riveting away with an ease that surprised him. Gobber’s training was hard, but not punishing and his muscles were starting to build in a way they never had before. The riveting was easy, almost mindless, and before long time was passing without the young blacksmith realizing it. He had expecting Gobber back rather quickly (clatter-chimes were easy to put up once assembled, and the old man had a knack for assembling the things) but suddenly Hiccup’s stomach was sticking to his backbone and growling loud enough to be heard over the persistent tap and snap of his tools. He paused, wondering what to do as he studied the shadows outside and realized it was well past noon. Gobber had given him specific instructions not to leave, but that had obviously been when the blacksmith planned to return shortly. But if he made arrangements for them to eat, and Hiccup wasn’t there when Gobber got back…

“Hey, Hiccup.”

The young man jumped hard enough that his hammer fell off the bench, hitting his good foot and making him cry out in pain as he tried to grab it and balance on his stump at the same time. The end result was a few moments of flailing, a desperate grab for the work-bench and then a small avalanche as everything he’d been working on came flying down on top of him. Hiccup groaned, rubbing a sore spot on his head gingerly as he debated whether or not he could get up safely on his own.

“Wow,” said Lamdrid as she came into view. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you like that.”

“S’ok,” Hiccup replied, gratefully accepting her hand up as he righted himself. “I wasn’t, y’know, really scared, just…why are you here?”

“Brought you lunch,” Lamdrid replied, revealing a covered basket she’d left on the counter as she helped him right the workbench and set everything back on top of it. “You didn’t come to eat, and Gobber’s still busy, so…”

“Doing what?” he asked even as he edged towards the container from which delicious smells emanated. Warning bells went off in the back of his head, but while Hiccup knew there was some logical reason why it wasn’t a good idea to eat the food Lamdrid had brought it smells so good, it would be rude not to have something someone brought especially for him and breakfast had been many hours ago.

“Putting up more clatter-chimes,” Lamdrid explained as she leaned against the forge counter and smiled. “Your Aunt saw Gobber putting up one over Gunda’s garden and marched over to demand one for her garden too. He agreed, except then another mom saw him and asked for one, and then another, and then another…when I walked by him on the way here he had ten done and six more waiting.”

“Ah, poor guy.”

“Yeah. Say, with him busy do you want to do something this afternoon?”

“Do…something?” Chokes on food. Clears throat. “Ah…like what?”

“Well, if you had a free afternoon what would you do?”

“Ride Toothless. But you don’t have a dragon, do you?”

“It’s fine, but can’t Toothless hold two?”

“Y-yes, but I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

Steps closer. “Why not? I’m not too heavy, am I?”

“N-no! It’s just…Toothless’ not always good with new people. You should probably spend some time with him before you try and ride him.”

“Did Astrid?”

“Did Astrid what?”

“Get to know him first?”

“Uh, no. And that’s why I think you should. Toothless’ first experience with Astrid is one I never want to repeat.” Shudders.

“Why?” Amused by confused. “It couldn’t have been that bad…right?”

“Maybe you should ask Astrid about it. Anyways, thanks for the offer but I still have a lot of work to do.”

“I got it, maybe next time. Keep the basket, I’ll come pick it up later.”

“Ok, thanks for the food.”

Smiles again. “You’re welcome.”

Hiccup was still working when Gobber came back, tired from working and cranky as could be. “Thor’s thunder!” he growled as he stowed his tools away. “Seems you can’t win for losing some days…”

“More tomorrow, Gobber?”

“Odin help me, yes. It’s gone from clatter-chimes to a million and one other little odds and ends they’ve meant to ask about but always kept forgetting…oh, who brought food?”

“Lamdrid did. She’s still weird, but it was nice of her to bring me something to eat.”

“I suppose so, lad, I suppose so. You’ll keep on with the harnesses tomorrow?”

“Yep. I got a lot done today, should I do deliveries first tomorrow?”

“Nah, I’ll pass the word around. We’ll keep the doors open tomorrow, and the riders can come and ask you themselves if you’ve finished their order or not.”

“But that means I’ll hardly get any work done, getting interrupted every five minutes with questions…”

“Consider it an easy day, then.”

“Do you want me to come help you? I know I’m not as good, but still…”

“No, boy, you stay here and mind the forge. Don’t bother comin’ in early tomorrow, we’ll open at the usual hour and not before. Head home, Hiccup. I’ll see you in the morn’.

“Ok, sir. Goodnight.”

Hiccup took off his apron, hung it up and was walking out the door when he ran straight into a rather disheveled Astrid.

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t see you…”

“It’s fine.” She smiles, and he smiles back. “Gobber let you out early, then?”

“Yeah. What’re you doing?”

“Chores. I was stopping by on my way to the well to say Hi.”

“Need a hand? You know my dad, he won’t care when I get in.”

“Ok, I’d like that.”

Hauling water was still a little bit tricky on his wooden leg, between the liquid sloshing over the side and his own unsure footing on the cobblestones there was more than one time both were nearly soaked at the waist. Still, they managed to muddle through and when Astrid laughed at his antics he laughed along as well.

“So, what does your mother need all the water for?” Hiccup asked as they successfully completed the third and final trip from the well.

“Family bath night,” she replied tiredly, stretching arms sore from carrying water and unintentionally accenting a figure that suddenly seized Hiccup’s mind as it glistened in imaginary crystalline droplets. 

“Hiccup…?”

“Yeah?” he replied, voice pitched slightly higher than usual as he forced his mind back to the present. “Sorry, what?”

“Nothing, you just looked a little lost.”

“Sorry. So…think you’ll be by tomorrow?”

“Later, probably.”

“Another family thing?”

“Friend. Tuffnut and Ruffnut are fighting, so…”

“So Tuffnut will probably wander by tomorrow complaining about his sister. That’s alright. Gobber’s leaving me alone, anyway, so at least I’ll have someone to talk to.”

“Alone? Why?”

Explains the story.

“Oh…did anyone come to see you?”

“Lamdrid brought me food.” Feels guilty, is unsure why. “I forgot lunch, and was really hungry, so I just…”

Astrid laughs. “It’s fine. You were working on dragon harnesses, weren’t you?”

Colors. “Maybe.”

“Thought so. Dragons are the one thing you seem to always get lost in.”

Sputters. “That’s not true.”

“Name one other thing you get lost in.”

Deep breath. “Your eyes.”

Beat. She blinks and flushes.

“I do. Your eyes are beautiful, and sometimes I just…get lost in them.” Leans forward and kisses her impulsively on the lips. “And that’s usually what getting lost in your eyes makes me want to do.”  
Astrid flushed, unable to stop the slow smile that spread across her face. 

“Astrid! Are you done with that water yet?”

Both teenagers jumped, giving each other guilty looks as the young woman called back. “I’m coming!” In a lower voice she added, “Thanks for what you said. I like your eyes too.”

She kissed him back briefly before disappearing inside, leaving in her wake a pleasantly flustered Hiccup and a smugly languorous Toothless. 

The young man turned to his dragon after a time, still grinning widely as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I really like her.”

-090-

Astrid’s mother rolled her eyes as her daughter came in humming quietly to herself and grinning like a fool. 

“Are you trying to get in trouble?” she asked, torn between supporting her daughter’s happiness and the laws of the tribe.

“He asked to come with me, not the other way around,” the young Viking defended herself with a flush.

“Hm, that won’t work with the council if they find out.”

“Well, they won’t find out.”

“If you say so.”

-090-

“So, daughter, how goes your hunt?” asked Veruca as she settled by her daughter, sword in hand and whet stone in another.

“Well enough,” Lamdrid replied, sliding her own stone carefully along the keen edge. “We spoke again today, and I have nearly gotten him used to the idea of spending time together. Alone.”

“So you think things go well.”

“Yes.”

“Then why did I see him behind my sister’s house, kissing your younger cousin?”

Stunned. “How?! She hasn’t even been around…”

“You will have to act quickly tomorrow, gather the elders and charge her with interference. Too much more of that and you’ll lose him for sure.”

“How can you be so sure I haven’t already?” Bitter. “He’s seeking her out.”

“But he hasn’t openly spoken of a preference yet, so you still have time. He is little more than a boy, Lamdrid, in the midst of his first crush. Yet, surely as I speak to you, that boy will be chief of Berk, and that time may be upon us sooner than some wish. Stoick was not a young man when Hiccup was born, the unexpected death of his wife aged him even more and the sudden changes of our way of life weighs heavily upon him. The boy will need a strong support should his father leave us, and a family to continue the line. Astrid would be able to do those things in time, but you are ready to do them now. For the good of Berk, and for your own future, this must be done.”

“You are right, mother.” Sighs. “Odin help me, Astrid is not going to like this.”

Snorts. “She will see sense, in time. Snotlout and Tuffnut were vying for her attention before, and no doubt they will do so again when they realize she is free. It is a pity we cannot do more about Gobber, but he is a man, and an unwifed one at that. It should not be too difficult to keep him busy until your hold on Hiccup is assured.”

“Then I shall gather the elders , first thing tomorrow?”

“Yes, first thing tomorrow.”

-090-

Hiccup woke early as he usually did, the dragon beside him up and moving as he restlessly waited for his breakfast. The young man was happy to oblige, procuring a basket of fish and a boy of thick porridge before settling in and chowing down. When both stomachs were sated, Hiccup got up and for the first time in four days pulled out his dragon’s riding gear. 

Toothless nearly pranced with joy, and soon the pair was suited up and ready to go. Hiccup climbed aboard, secured his straps and gave his giant useless reptile the ok.

The Nightfury launched himself in the air, pumping his wings to gain height as dragons and dragon riders all around called and roared out greetings in the morning. Hiccup waved back, carefully keeping his balance as to not interfere with the lying of his friend. He had hoped to see Astrid already up on her dragon, but a glance down showed her Nadder still lying in its usual cave with no blonde Valkyrie in sight. Hiccup swallowed his disappointment and instead turned his dragon out over the ocean, giving him reign. He sat back and enjoyed as the beast turned himself loose to the currents and began to ride them with a skill only a dragon could possess. Hiccup fell and rose with his best scaled friend, instinctively changing the tail settings as needed and bracing himself for the pain…that never came.

Hiccup looked down at his stump, surprise evident across his face as he wiggled it around experimentally. There was a twinge, a faint echo, but on the whole it was much improved from his last flight. Maybe Gobber was right, maybe it would improve with time.

The young man was practically brimming with elation when he landed in the dragon yard in hopes of seeing Astrid before heading for the forge. He was disappointed to find the Nadder now fed and harnessed, but no rider in sight.

“She forgot something, she said,” Ruffnut offered from where she was saddling her two-headed Hideous Zippleback with her twin.

“Oh, ok. Well, I’ll see her later, then.”

Even that disappointment couldn’t bring the young man down for long, and soon he was settling into the forge with his dragon quite happily perched on the roof. Gobber came in just long enough to collect his tools before heading off again, grumbling about nosy meddlesome women under his breath much to the confusion of his apprentice. Hiccup opened the shutters and pulled out his work, expecting a day full of interruptions and planning accordingly. 

His first visitor came sooner than expected, but it wasn’t one of the dragon riders. Lamdrid came and draped herself over the counter, a wrapped package in hand and a small, triumphant look on her face.

“Morning,” she called, leaning over to give Hiccup and eyeful of her rounded breasts. “Hungry?”

“Buh-huh?” he replied, jerking his gaze up to meet hers. “Sorry…uh, a little, I guess.”

“Mom told me to bring these by, she made more than she needed.” Unwraps fresh muffins, still steaming.

“Oh, wow…thanks. “I should save some for Gobber…”

“He already has some, I stopped by him first.” (A bribe.)

“Oh, well in that case…” Swallows two whole, starts to munch on a third. “Mm-mm! These are good.”

She was about to reply when Rotface and Mudbrain walked up, two younger Vikings that had taken to a pair of Gronkles and were waiting anxiously for their saddles and other flying gear.

“Hiccup, Gobber, told us to ask you about our gear,” Rot said excitedly. “Is it done?”

The young blacksmith put down his unfinished muffin and dusted off his hands in a businesslike manner. “Let me check.”

Lamdrid lingered as Hiccup handed over that which was completed, gave an estimate when the rest would be done and then answered their questions regarding dragon care and flying. The young woman started to suggest Hiccup finish his muffin when another group came up, this one consisting of Snotlout leading two of his ‘initiates’ into the ‘world of dragon training.’ The discussion that followed checking on the harnesses went even longer than the ones before.

After two more similar interruptions the Valkyrie left, disappearing in the middle of a debate whether a dragon’s abilities were an indication of its intelligence. She threw a look over her shoulder as she left at the apparently sleeping dragon on peek of the roof. It wasn’t a nice look.

Hiccup didn’t notice the look, but Toothless did, and he growled quietly to himself as he young woman rounded a bend in the road. The dragon still didn’t have all the mating intricacies of his human partner figured out, but as far as he was concerned Astrid was his chosen companion which meant what the new blonde female was doing was trying to steal Hiccup from his chosen mate. 

Toothless did not like that one bit.

So he decided to do something about it.

Odin help us all.

-090-

“You know, sister, despite your choice not to become a Valkyrie I have never doubted your intelligence until now.” Veruca.

“Oh?” Purposefully bland.

“You’re encouraging your daughter in a fight she can’t win. Astrid will only get hurt if she continues to wage this war.”

“She will be hurt no matter what is done, Veruca. She cares very deeply for the boy.”

“Then she should have done something about him sooner. Now her chance is lost, and she is going to have to live with the consequences of her decision.”

“Veruca…Hiccup is not Stoick.” Pause. “And Lamdrid is not you.”

“This has nothing to do with the past!”

“Then don’t break my daughter’s heart just because Valhallarama broke yours!”

“Enough! This isn’t about me, it’s about the good of the tribe.” Leaves.

“If only I could believe that, sister.”

-090-

Astrid threw her off her Nadder as they landed on the Island that was to be the first stop of the night. Their campsite was already half made for them with a cleared area around a semi-permanent fire pit enclosed in a hearth of rough stone. 

Tuffnut left as soon as his feet hit the ground, muttering something about peeing and firewood which casting pointed looks at his twin. Ruffnut sighed and dismounted as well, patting both of the dragon’s heads as she removed the most cumbersome of the flight gear and released him to find his own food.

The flight itself had been almost perfect, the wind in their favor with no clouds and the sun warming them from above. They’d spotted nothing to report as of yet, and even with four more stops to make it was an excellent start to a long trip. 

Unfortunately the company had been less than enjoyable. Astrid had been presented to the pair with Anex in tow, making it obvious that the young Viking’s presence wasn’t her choice. Provisions and gear had been brought by another elder as Astrid saddled her Nadder, and when she was told to hide when Hiccup was spotted Ruffnut put it all together with a sigh. Her friend had been caught interfering. 

Since then Astrid had been silent, eyes glazed over as her body when through the motions of patrolling with her dragon. It hurt Ruffnut to see her friend so lifeless, but more importantly her twin had said Astrid’s zombie-like state was creeping him out and he wouldn’t be back until his sister had sorted the girl out.

Astrid finished tending her dragon and set her loose to hunt as well, pausing for a moment to look back at the way they had come over the restless ocean waters.

“You want to tell me about it?” Ruffnut offered as she began to pull out the sleeping sacks and cooking implements. Her words snapped Astrid back to the present, scowling.

“Hiccup kissed me,” she growled as she helped. “Aunt Veruca saw it. You can guess the rest.”

“How long do you have to avoid him?”

“Another three weeks. And if Lamdrid gets her way I’ll be on every five-day patrol during that time.”

“Ouch. Did you at least ask her why?”

“No, I was trying too hard not to spit in her face.”

Pales. “They would have whipped you for that.”

“I know. That’s why I didn’t.”

“It could still work out, Astrid.”

Bitter laugh. “How? I can’t even tell him why I’m avoiding him. And if anyone else does, they’ll be whipped for sure. I’m not even allowed to let him see him, Ruff, I’m just supposed to disappear.”

Astrid didn’t remember the last time she cried, but suddenly she was and for some reason the tears wouldn’t stop. Ruffnut panicked for half a second before she remembered there was no one around besides her twin brother and he wouldn’t dare breath a word of it later on. Besides the fact she had tons of blackmail on him, Astrid could kick his butt easy and wouldn’t hesitate to do so if she thought her reputation was being threatened.

Dropping the pots, Ruffnut carefully gathered her friend close and was more than moderately surprised when Astrid almost fiercely hugged her back.

Tuffnut quietly slipped back into camp at some point, building the fire and putting a pot with some water in it to boil. Before leaving again. The distraught young woman didn’t even notice, so intent was sure on venting the frustration, rage and now loss that had been building over the last week. 

It was dark when Astrid was finally spent, meekly accepting the damp cloth Ruffnut handed her and washing her face. Tuffnut served bowls of hot stew (Astrid was fairly sure the young man had made it, but knew he’d deny it if asked. Cooking very very unmanly) and then offered to take first watch.

Astrid rolled into her sleeping furs without question, staring at the flames as Tuff took up his post and his sister scrubbed the pots with hot water and sand. The remains of dinner were buried deep, and eventually the fire banked against the coming morning. 

She lay still until morning, aware that her companions split the watch without her, thinking to give her more rest and unable to bring herself to tell them she wasn’t asleep at all. It was during these long hours that she made her resolve, for a female Viking did not have the luxury of weakness. Until she was forced to think of it again, she would forget.

Morning found Ruffnut snoring loudly in his sleeping furs until his sister kicked him awake. A pot of black tea was brewed, and each drank a mugful before cleaning things up and packing to go. 

The early winds were brisk enough to raise goosebumps on Astrid’s arms, but her dragon radiated warmth like an oven and she took comfort from it. 

“Ready to go, Astrid?” Ruffnut asked as she mounted with her twin.

Astring managed a weak grin.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

-090-

Hiccup was disappointed when Astrid did not stop by to see him the evening before, but was downright puzzled when he went to the dragon grounds the next morning and found her Nadder and riding gear gone. None of those up and about knew where she was, and Toothless yielded no answers from the other dragons either. 

Still, nothing could quite completely dampen the young man’s spirits after his morning flight. Toothless walked alongside him back to the force, almost humming to himself with his usual gummy smile.

Lamdrid was waiting for them a touch impatiently, the same basket slung over her arm and a wrapped package beside it.

“Mom made more muffins,” she explained by way of greeting. “And I brought something for your dragon, too.”

The fish was fresh, probably just caught that morning. Still, Toothless sniffed it daintily before turning up his nose and leaping on top of the roof. 

“He’s a picky eater,” Hiccup explained quickly as the young woman shot his dragon a dark look. “Sometimes. Muffins?”

In an attempt to sooth his companions ruffled feathers the Viking made much of the baked goods (which was very easy as they were delicious) until his first customer arrived. 

The pattern was much the same as the day before, Lamdrid disappearing after the first couple visitors only to reappear shortly after lunch with another bundle in hand.

“Hungry?” she asked, putting her parcel on the counter where it oozed with the savory smell of meaty goodness.

“Yeah,” he admitted as his stomach rumbled. “I missed lunch, so…”

She laughs. “I know. We had meat pies, I saved you some.”

“Sheep or ‘other’.”

“Sheep.”

“Yes!” Tears into it.

She notices he keeps looking at the sky.

“What’s wrong?”

“Hm? Oh, nothing.” Wipes chin. “Just looking to see if I can spot Astrid coming in on her Nadder.”

“Why?” Sharper than she intends.

“I didn’t see her last night, so I was worried. She usually comes to visit, and then her dragon was gone this morning.”

“She left yesterday on the week-long patrol, Hiccup.”

“She what?”

“Yeah, I saw her fly off with Ruff and Tuff.”

“But what? And why didn’t she tell me before she left? I was worried…”

“I’m sure she’s fine, the twins have done the long patrol a lot.”

“But why didn’t she let me know? Even a note…”

“Again, she probably didn’t want you to worry.”

“But that’s ridiculous! Not telling me makes me worry more…”

“Look, she’s gone, ok? And complaining about it is not going to make her come back any faster. Why does it bother you so much anyways?”

“Because she’s…she’s my friend.”

“Your only friend?” Pointed look up.

“N-no! Of course not. But…she’s the only friend I’ve ever kissed.” Defensive, flushing bright red.

“Is that all?” Laughs, he sputters, she leans over and kisses him. “There, now you have more than one friend that you’ve kissed.”

Someone calls Lamdrid’s name, and she leaves with, “Bye Hiccup, see you later.”

Hiccup was too stunned to reply, and settled for a vague wave as his mind struggled to comprehend the events from two minutes before. 

Lamdrid had kissed him. Full on the mouth (he could still feel her lips, they were soft like Astrids) and there was nothing sisterly about the affection they had just shared. And, quite predictably, after the full-blown kiss he was having a full-blown reaction and trying desperately to think cold thoughts.

“Ice,” he muttered to himself as he picked a saddle back up and began to rivet stamps into place. “The ocean. Flying at night. Washbarrel in winter. Astrid’s eyes when she’s mad. Astrid!”

The realization that he’d kissed a girl who wasn’t Astrid was enough to instantly kill the rest of his ardor. At which point he had to face the question: what was he going to do about it?

Astrid wasn’t going to like that Lamdrid had kissed him, she might even blame him for it. But did he care? She had left on a long trip without even mentioning it to him, and now that he thought about it she’d been practically avoiding him for over a week now. She never came by to visit, except late at night, and except for the time on her back stoop none of it had been with the close seriousness that had come up between them for the last few weeks. 

Still, this was Astrid. She had kept his secret about the dragon. She had been there with him in the arena, even when she wasn’t supposed to be. She had convinced others to come fly with them after the Viking army, and trusted him to get them there safely. On his orders, she’d risked her life and nearly died. And in the end, she didn’t care if he lost a foot, she was happy with him just the way he was.

Or so he had thought. 

It is a good thing such work took so little of his attention, for the majority of his mind was taken over with wrestling with these thoughts. And when he got tired of mulling them over and getting nowhere a few hours later the young man instead turned his thoughts to Lamdrid who was no less of an enigma. 

Lamdrid pre-dragon war would have ignored him, unless her axe was poorly sharpened which meant he would be yelled at and quite possibly cuffed in the back of the head. However, a lot of people’s attitudes and actions had changed towards him since then. Other dragon riders frequently asked him for advice, and he was included more in the future planning for the tribe as the chief’s son and future heir should be. It had been his idea to make the old dragon holding grounds their new nest, and the distribution of food and clean up of waste was also done by his plan. 

It rankled a bit, of course, that he wasn’t actually in charge of any of these operations, but by tradition he wasn’t very highly ranked in the village as of yet. He was unblooded as a warrior (Toothless had technically killed Red Death, not him), unmarried as a man, and hadn’t even technically finished his dragon training. The fact that he’d saved them all was acknowledged and appreciated, but it didn’t fit into the way one earned respect traditionally. Of course, there were boys his age married, or about to be, so it shouldn’t be a surprise if that was his first change at a status change…

That’s when it hit the inventor in the gut. Marriage . That’s what Lamdrid was doing, just like she’d done the year before with Tallowface. One day she’d ignored him, and the next she was hanging around the field he liked to practice in, bringing him food when he missed meals and doing anything he needed done. Two months later they were hand fasted, the wedding to have taken place the coming spring. 

Hiccup felt as though he were falling and drowning at the same time. No. No way. Lamdrid couldn’t possibly…right? It was ridiculous, ludicrous, simply insane.

Except that she’d kissed him. 

Astrid had kissed him too, and more than once. So why hadn’t she brought him food, or come to hang around the forge just to talk, and now she’d gone on a long trip without even telling him. 

It was after dark when Hiccup finally closed the forget, Toothless falling in beside him with a low whine as he began the uphill trek home. 

“Sorry, boy,” he muttered, absently patting the black dragon’s head. “Not right now. You go eat, I’m not hungry.”

Toothless reluctantly obeyed, unable to ignore the growl of his stomach any longer. Hiccup went on inside, finding it empty of his father which suited his current mood. Upstairs he trudged, finally flinging himself face up on his bed and staring dully at the ceiling. 

He needed to talk to Astrid, but she was out over the ocean somewhere on a long patrol and wouldn’t be back for at least three more days. And until then, Lamdrid was here, and obviously on the hunt.

What was he going to do now?

-090-

Astrid was rather proud of herself as they landed for the night. She had talked and laughed through much of the flight, and even managed a few borderline-flirting remarks for Tuffnut who looked very pleased with the attention. They landed near dark, the twins quickly moving to set up camp in a shallow cave as it looked like rain. Astrid helped, then gamely offered to take first watch as the twins fought over what to have for dinner and how much to make. That much, at least, they agreed on before the heavens opened up and poured forth its contents on them. The dragons had already eaten and were in a cozy pile beside the cave, snoring away without a care in the world. 

Dinner ended up being dried fish and hard biscuits, as a fire was now nearly impossible in the downpour. Tuffnut grumbled for a bit, then rolled himself in his furs and went to sleep. Ruffnut soon followed, yawning out a goodnight before falling asleep. 

Astrid waited until she was sure they were asleep before setting her axe aside and stepping into the torrent. 

The pounding rain lashed mercilessly upon her narrow shoulders, but it was no more than she felt she deserved. For a moment, she let the anger and fear gnaw away inside of her surface, hot tears pouring down her face even as the icy rain chilled her to the bone. 

The moment was over quickly, and Astrid came back inside to take up her post.

She would forget.

-090-

Hiccup woke the next morning to find that his mind had still not reached any satisfactory answers to his problems. Astrid would still not be back for another three days, and until then he was on his own with Lamdrid. Who wanted to marry him.

Flying with Toothless, who seemed especially aware of his partner’s conflicted state of mind, relieved him of all worries for a while. But coming down from the clouds only mentally brought him to the same low point as before, and it was with a heavy heart that he opened the shop and began to work.

Gobber came in just long enough to grab his tools and head out again. It seemed every single broken pot, railing or fire poker had been found for the black smith to work on, and in doing so had put the generally affable man in a foul mood.

Hiccup had questions for the large man, thinking he might understand being a fellow himself. But he kept them to himself after one glance of Gobber’s scowl continued to rivet leather covers to saddles and straps to the covers. 

“Hey Hiccup.”

The voice startled him enough that he nearly dropped his tools, but he knew at once who it was.

“Lamdrid.”

“What’s wrong?” she asked, looking sincerely concerned as she set her basket aside.

“I didn’t sleep,” he replied flatly, picking up from where he’d stopped his work. “So my leg… you know.”

“Did you get anything from Anex for it?”

“N-no, I didn’t know I could.”

“Oh, that’s right, your mom…you stay here, I’ll go get it.”

“You don’t have to…”

“I want to, Hiccup, with everything you’ve done for Berk you shouldn’t have to be in pain.”

“Oh…” A bit taken aback by the Valkyrie's vehemence, the young man watched as she strode off, then looked down at his tools. One part of his mind argued that she didn’t actually care about him, not the way Astrid did. 

But a small voice answered, if Astrid cares why didn’t she try to take away your pain?

-090-

“How goes your hunt, daughter? I trust you are using your time wisely.”

“Yes. Where is father’s balm? The only he would use on his scars in winter.”

“This is for..?”

“Hiccup, his leg is bothering him.”

“And you will be the one to alleviate his pain. Very good. Your competitor will not return for another two days after today, and even then she has been forbidden from seeing him between then and the next patrol two days after. If your progress continues apace, by then whether or not your cousin abides by the rules it shouldn’t matter. You will have him well in hand indeed.”

“And I will be his wife.”

“Yes, dear. You will be his wife.”

-090-

Hiccup blushed so hard he thought his ears would pop off. “What?!”

“We don’t have to do it here,” Lamdrid replied, giving him a puzzled look. “I just thought you might like some help.”

The young blacksmith shook his head quickly, glad there was no one else around to witness this utter humiliation. “No, thank you.”

“And if you can’t have the medicine without the help?”

“Then I don’t want it.”

“A man who knows what he wants. I like that.” Winks. “Bye, Hiccup.”

Leaves the pot on the counter and he neatly flummoxed.

Hiccup sighed, feeling his heart stammer nervously. “Odin’s balls, she’s crazy!”

-090-

“I’m worried Tuff, Ruffnut confided in her twins as they flew through the cloudy sky. Astrid was below them, skimming the surface of the ocean in hopes of scaring up some fresh, fat fish for dinner.

Her brother scoffed, absently scratching his head of the dragon behind the ears. “What about? At least she’d not crying like the first night.”

“She’s not eating, and I’m pretty sure she’s not sleeping, either.”

“She’s not up and moving when I’m on watch.”

“Look at her, she looks terrible.”

“Ok, so she’s not acting like usual Astrid. What are we supposed to do about it?”

Deep breath. “I have an idea.”

-090-

Hiccup sat alone in his room that night, easing off the leather strap that help his new leg in place as he remembered Gobber’s advice.

“Get yer rest,” the big man had sighed when they’d had a moment alone that first day. “I won’t lie to you boy, it won’t feel all better over night. You’re going to have to work at it, and relearn how your body moves. But the biggest part is getting rest. When you’re tired, from not sleepin’ or whatever, that’s when it’ll hurt the worst. Always.”

Hiccup, with his stump almost on fire, believed him. The salve sat unopened beside him, as it patiently waiting for him to remember its presence. Hesitantly he picked up it, somehow unable to shake the feeling that this, too, was betrayal of a kind. Yet he was unable to stop himself at the promise of relief from his suffering.

The salve was thick, and smelled like sage. Carefully he dabbed it on the abused flesh, rubbing it in with increasingly deeper strokes as his muscles tingled and then began to relax.

It was like he’d wrapped it too tight in layers and layers of cloth, and now, one by one, they were being removed. His pain eased, and with it the tension in his shoulders and his back drained away as well. 

Yawning, he rolled up his blankets and doused the lamp. 

At last, sleep.

-090-

Toothless grumbled a bit to himself, supremely unhappy despite his human partner’s uplifted spirits. This female was stealing Hiccup’s attention from his mate, and it was not ok. The not-mate female was waiting for them by the forge when his human exclaimed about how good his leg felt because of something that not-mate had given him. Toothless snorted, restraining the desire to blast the female to the next island over. Hiccup had made it clear, though, that such things were not allowed until the human in question was trying to kill him.

The female produced another fish, and the dragon almost turned his nose up at it as he had the last one. 

Then, an idea blossomed. Turning, he accepted the offered fish (two days old, blah) and as he had when first meeting his human, he coughed half of it back up and deposited it in her waiting hands.

The not-mate yelped, dropping his offering to the ground and he bristled. If she wasn’t going to share his food why should he be nice? Growling, he hacked up the rest of the fish, dropping it on her feet . 

And giving a final disgusted snort, Toothless turn away and leapt to his usual perch on the roof.

That should show her.

-090-

“I am so sorry!” Hiccup cried as he grabbed a rag and knelt to try and clean Lamdrid’s boots.

The Valkyrie didn’t reply, so deep in her shock was she. The dragon (A Dark Fury no less!) had puked on her, not once but twice. Hiccup had said he liked fish, more than once, so why…?

Eventually she was able to focus again on the present. “Stop,” she said when she realized he was still babbling. “Just stop. I have to go.”

“I’m sorry,” he offered again, wincing as she gave him a hard look.

“Your dragon puked on me, and you’re sorry?!”

“Well, yeah.”

“You’re his rider, punish him! What did you do, tell him you hate me?”

“No! No, of course not. Why would I-”

“It’s an animal, Hiccup. You’re the one in charge. If you can’t keep an overgrown lizard in line, how you ever expect to govern Berk? Thor’s hammer!”

“Toothless isn’t an animal, Lamdrid. I’m not his owner. I’m his friend.”

Realizing her mistake in the anger in his words. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know. Go ahead and get cleaned up.”

“Sure. Thanks. See you later?”

“I guess.” Leaves and curses her stupidity.

Hiccup misses Astrid.

-090-

“I’m so totally not getting married,” Tuffnut declared as his sister finally finished explaining the Women’s Circle, the way it worked, and why Astrid was as upset as she was. It had taken nearly a day in bits and pieces of conversation when their companion was absent or inattentive.

“Why not? Besides finding a girl who’d like you would be nearly impossible!”

“Shut up! It’s because the dude really doesn’t have a choice. A girl claims you, and that’s it.”

“If you really don’t like her, someone else gets a shot.”

“We’re Vikings, sis. A decent pair of boobs chases us, we’re not gonna turn ‘em down. Unless the face attached to those boobs has a beard, like you!”

“Tuff!” When Astrid came back to camp, arms full of firewood, the twins were rolling around in the sand, Ruffnut trying to strangle her brother as he chanted, “A beard, a beard, Ruffnut has a beard!”

“Right…”

-090-

Gobber was finally back in the forge the next morning, but Hiccup met him growl for growl and eventually Master and Apprentice simply agreed to ignore each other and work in silence. Lamdrid appeared as usual, basket over one arm, but when none of the males (Toothless included) acknowledged her presence she merely sat the basket on the ledge in mute apology and retreated.

Toothless could be heard above, rumbling to himself in what sounded like laughter, but Hiccup didn’t particularly care. His mind was too confused, and if the twisting in his gut was anything to go by his body was mirroring the strain. Astrid had left, but Lamdrid didn’t understand dragons. Toothless wasn’t a pet…

Thoughts of his scaled companion drew Hiccup’s attention above where the dragon lay on the spine of the roof towards the sea. Toothless had been subdued the last few days, and his displeasure with Lamdrid seemed to be growing. That, of course, only made Hiccup even more confused about what he should do.

The young apprentice shook his head and went back to work, taking comfort from the black and spiny tail that hung in view and lazily swung with the wing. Methodically, he worked his around the harness he was riveting, only occasionally glancing up from his work.

Suddenly, there was a rustle of wings over head, and then the scrape of claws on stone.

“Toothless?”

Hiccup made it to the window in time to see his dragon disappear around a corner, never even pausing to look back. 

“Where’s he going?” Gobber asked as he joined his apprentice at the counter.

“I don’t know.” Puzzled, hurt.

“Oi, I’m sure he’ll come back, lad. Probably just wanted to stretch his legs. He’ll be back and beggin’ fer fish like he always do.”

Hiccup managed a weak chuckle as his Master let out a deep-bellied laugh and reluctantly went back to the partially completed harness.

What else could go wrong?

-090-

Astrid tiredly landed her Nadder in the Dragon Ground, sliding to solid earth as her legs protested from straddling a dragon neck for several hours. Stumbling a bit, she nonetheless immediately removed her gear from the equally tired dragon’s back and began to remove the harness buckle by buckle. A few others who helped tend the un-partnered dragons stopped to lend a hand, and soon the beast was comfortably settled in her den with clean straw to burrow in and fresh water and fish close at hand.

Astrid turned away, ready now to get some sleep when she was bowled over from behind by a large, black creature.

“Toothless!” she cried, recognizing him by the warm, wet feel of his gums chewing on her affectionately. “Is Hiccup…?”

The young Viking almost smiled, then hid it away as she remembered. Lamdrid.

She wasn’t sure if she should be disappointed or relieved when she realized the Dark Fury was alone. Still, his obviously enthusiastic greeting warmed her heart and made it easy to show affection back as she scratched his chin just the way he liked it.

Toothless accepted it happily before snagging Astrid’s sleeve and tugging on it emphatically.

“What, what is it? Toothless, is something wrong?”

The dragon paused, shook his head before taking the sleeve and pulling again. 

“It’s not Hiccup, is it? I can’t go see him, boy, you don’t understand.”

Again, the dragon shook his head, this time with a touch of impatience.

She hesitates. “It’s not Hiccup?”

Emphatic shaking of head, tugs harder.

“Ok, ok! I’m coming.”

Toothless seemed momentarily appeased by this, and immediately set himself upon his chosen course, leaving Astrid to hurry along in his wake in wonderment. The path the dragon chose led out the back of the stone-walled complex, down an old set of stairs and off towards the wharves. 

Astrid was in the process of wondering just what the dragon could possibly want when something heavy descended on her from above. The pair crashed noisily to the walkway, but over the crash of the ocean and the bowl of the wind no one heard it above. 

The young Viking kicked and struggled, striving to find a hold on her attacker when a second, heavier weight was added to the first. Growling, she shoved herself up from the warped and planking with all her might and almost broke loose…except then an even heavier weight came down on her, and from there the battle was lost. A gag was shoved in her mouth, and a bag put over her head as her arms and legs were bound together. 

She continued to squirm, even after they dropped her in the bottom of what she thought was a basket until something damp, slimy and wriggling was tossed in with her. Astrid froze, sniffing the air experimentally as she…fish? Oh, whoever these people were, they were dead…

It never occurred to Astrid to be scared or worried. Whoever had caught her, they wanted her alive for something, and that meant she would have a chance to escape. And when she escaped…

Oh, someone was going to pay.

-090-

“She bit me!”

Ruffnut rolled her eyes as her brother continued to complain, nursing the injured forearm as though he expected it to fall off any minute. Pointedly ignoring his, she checked the basket’s straps one more time before nodding to the waiting dragon. Toothless nodded back, taking the woven handle in mouth and heading off towards Berk at his usual lumbering pace. 

The female twin rubbed her own sore arms and breathed a deep sigh of relief as the Dark Fury rounded a bend and disappeared from sight. The truth was, she couldn’t believe the plan had worked. First of all, it was something she and Tuffnut had cooked up together, which usually meant it was completely doomed to fail. Second, Toothless had let them intercept him before pouncing on Astrid, and had actually seemed to understand everything she had tried to explain in thirty seconds of non-stop talk. Beyond that, Astrid had apparently been eating less than normal besides not sleeping too, because she had actually not almost killed any of them in the attempt. Ruffnut had pretty much resigned herself to losing a limb in this confrontation, and finding herself still entirely intact was a wonderful bonus. They had one more part to play in this little scheme of theirs, but at this point, with everything going so well, what could possibly go wrong?

-090-

Hiccup was lost.

Physically, his body was present in the forge, still making saddles and harnesses, but his mind had long since left. To say where it had gone would be difficult, for somewhere between his anger at Lamdrid, wish for Astrid but then upset-ness at her for leaving without telling him the poor boy had fled and left all else behind.

Gobber had left for home and hearth some time ago, but his apprentice hadn’t noticed. The big man had considered, briefly, speaking to the boy but quickly decided against it. Let’s face it, Gobber knew how to deal with dragons and weapons, but women were a category he’d avoided for decades; any advice he might give would probably do more harm than good. No, the boy would have to figure out this one himself.

And so the young man worked, arms pumping and hands moved methodically from piece to piece without pause or break. 

It wasn’t until a well-aimed pebble hit him in the back of the head that he was aware of the others watching him. Ruffnut and Tuffnut both stood in the doorway, scowls in place and looking a little worse for wear. 

“We need these sharpened,” Tuffnut said without preamble, tossing their spears on the workbench. “By tomorrow dawn.”

“Got another patrol,” Ruffnut added over her brother’s shoulder. “Sorry. We’ll tell your dad not to wait up for you.”

Hiccup shrugged, not trusting his voice enough to verbally comment as his dragon lumbered into view bearing a fishy-smelling basket. Torn between anger and relief, the young man nodded shortly as the pair bid him goodnight and disappeared down the hill. 

Toothless skillfully navigated his way into the small space, shutting the door behind him with his tail and setting the basket down.

“Hungry, huh?” Hiccup asked, managing to keep his voice level even as he picked up one of the spears and moved to the sharpening wheel. “Yeah, it has been a while…sorry.”

The dragon grunted, settling himself in front of the closed door and tipped the basket open. Hiccup winced, bracing himself to be overwhelmed by the potent odor of fish…and suddenly found he couldn’t breathe. 

The dragon carelessly sorted through the fish, pulling them from the still, bound form that lay on the forge floor. When finished, he curled himself around his meal and looked at Hiccup expectantly. Seeing his human had not taken the hint, he pushed the prone form across the floor to the young man’s feet and grinned his odd gummy grin.

“For me…? Oh, thanks…I think…”

Kneeling, Hiccup carefully pulled the hood up and froze once more. Sea green eyes blazed through him, making it hard to breath as they clashed from anger to confusion and finally to disbelief. It was a muffled squeak that finally got him moving again, grabbing the knife from his belt and making quick work of the raw-hide strap that held her bound and the gag wrapped around her head.

Astrid coughed dryly as she spat the wad of rags out of her mouth, and Hiccup was quick to dip her a drink from the water barrel as she tried to choke out some words. She all but snatched it from his hands, drinking deep and letting some carelessly dribble down her chin as she tried to wash the taste of dirty rags and fish out of her mouth.

“Thanks,” she muttered a few minutes later, wiping her mouth carelessly and starting to rise. The apprentice caught her arm when her legs buckled, helping ease the muscles that had been still too long back to life. When she was steady she thanked him again, turned away and began to walk to the door.

“W-where are you going?”

“Home.”

Toothless rears up, growling, showing his teeth.

“Whoa, easy boy!”

“Move, Toothless, I’m leaving.”

Toothless doesn’t budge.

“Fine. I’ll go over you.” Tried, he knocks her back straight into Hiccup and growls again.

“You-! I have to leave! Now!”

“Astrid, what’s going on?”

“I can’t tell you, and I have to leave. Right now.”

“Why can’t you tell me.”

“I just can’t.”

“Well, that’s not good enough.”

“You don’t understand.”

“You’re right, I don’t, because you won’t explain it to me! You disappear for five days without a word, and Lamdrid’s stalking me and springing surprise kisses on me…”

“You let her kiss you?”

“Well, it’s not like you were there to stop her.”

“Oh, so now this whole thing is my fault.”

“Well, at least she’s not ignoring me.”

“Fine, you made your choice clear. I’m leaving-”

“Wait.” Manages to catch her wrist. “Please, Astrid. I want to choose you.” Swallows. “But only if you choose me too.”

Astrid’s barriers melt, and she throws herself at Hiccup, hugging him tightly as she tries not to cry. 

Hiccup instinctively holds her tight. Toothless enjoys the show.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving, Astrid? I wouldn’t have minded, and I was worried.”

“I couldn’t, I’m not even supposed to let you see me right now.”

“Why?”

“It’s a long story.” Warning note.

“Well, I have muffins, thoughtfully provided by you cousin, a fire to keep us warm and a pile of sacks to sit on. I think we can manage.”

Astrid didn’t know how long they sat there, her head resting his shoulder and his arm around her waist as she told the tale from start to end. There were some things she skimmed over, telling him she’d cried every night would only make him feel guilty, admitting her aunt had threatened to whip her if she interfered again would only piss him off, and she was absolutely not under any circumstance going to admit how easy it had been for Tuff and Ruff to take her down and stuff her in a basket. That was just plain embarrassing. But the gist of it was true enough, and by the end the young blacksmith was surprisingly silent.

“Hiccup?” she asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable quiet. “Are…you ok?”

“You want to get married,” he replied, sounding a little lost. “To me.”

“Someday, maybe.” Blushes.

“But that’s what you said this whole thing is about, right?”

“Eventually, yes, but it’s a process…”

“Have you ever, uh, claimed another guy before?”

“No, you were going to be my first.”

“Do a lot of girls claim more than one guy?”

“Yes, but mainly because their chosen guy gets eaten by dragons. Survival rate among young males in our species was not very high until recently.” Both laugh.

“So, I guess the big question is: what now?”

“Lamdrid claimed for you first, and I’ve been forbidden from seeing you for another two weeks.”

“I don’t want her following me around for another two weeks, not with what I know now.”

“Then you have to make it clear that you’re not interested. Flat out tell her you want to be with someone else.”

“Not just someone else, you. I want to be with you.”

She smiles, the sobers up. “You’ll have to be firm, if you leave any room for doubt…”

“Hiccup, are you still in there?”

Eyes meet, it’s Lamdrid.

It was Toothless who saved the day, snatching Astrid by her ankle with his tail and quickly hiding her with his body. There was no time for anything else as the door opened, admitting Lamdrid in time to see Hiccup stand quickly with an odd expression on his face. 

“You’re up late,” she said when he didn’t immediately respond.

“Am I? I must have lost track of time.”

“Are you hungry? I can go get you something to eat…”

“No thanks, I ate earlier.”

“The muffins are gone, were they good?”

“Yeah, but I think that’s enough for now. I’m kind of muffined out.”

“Is there something else you would prefer? Biscuits? Raisin-bread? My mom takes requests.”

“No thank you. In fact, I think I would prefer it if you didn’t bring me anything at all.”

“Why not?”

“Someone might get the wrong idea, about us.”

“And what idea is that?”

“I’m not yours, Lamdrid. We’re not…together. And we’re not going to be.”

“How do you know? I’m here, Hiccup, because I’m genuinely interested in you, long term. So why can’t we be together?”

“Because you’re not the person I’m interested in.”

“I could be.” Steps closer. “How many times has she kissed you, Hiccup? Five? Ten? Give me the same chance, then decide. You might be surprised…”

“N-no, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“What are you afraid of? That I might be right? Astrid’s not here, and even if you do choose her I’ll never breathe a word.” Comes closer, cornering him. “No one has to know but you and me-”

“Lamdrid, don’t-!”

Goes in for the kill.

“Stop!”

Hiccup sags in relief, Lamdrid whirls around.

“You!”

“You stay away from him, he made his choice clear.”

“You’re breaking your word! I could have you whipped-”

“Do it.”

Considers, backs down. “No.” Hiccup starts to relax. “Bojda de tivar.” Old Norse.

Astrid paled, but nodded slowly. “I accept.”

Lamdrid turned to Hiccup, smiling a little too sweetly. “Sweet dreams, Hiccup. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Astrid reddens, but lets her cousin leave, body so still she can hardly seem to breathe. 

“Astrid, are you?”

She kisses him hard and fast. Let's go, whispering, “I love you,” and then she’s gone and he’s alone, dazed and confused. He’s used to the dazed and confused part when it comes to her, but it usually doesn’t leave him with the feeling that something absolutely awful is about to happen.

Oh boy.

-090-

Hiccup woke with a start, confused for a minute where he was as he tried to sit up and nearly fell out of his bed. Toothless helped steady him worriedly and gave a low churp when his partner glanced at him. 

“Wha-… oh, Astrid!”

Standing up quickly, the young Viking winced as his leg protested, having slept in his metal leg all night long. Still, he quickly pushed on, dragon behind him to find his father waiting by a cold fireplace. 

“Son,” Stoick said gravely, eyes as heavily ringed as his own.

“Dad,” the boy replied, a hint of question in his voice.

“You’re to stay here today,” the chief replied heavily, gesturing to a tray of food and basket of fish that sat to one side. “Both of you. Neither of you can step outside until I say so.”

“But I have to-”

“That’s an order, son! You’ll not disobey me, not this time.”

“Why?!”

“I know it's hard, son, but you’ll not help her by stepping in uninvited.”

“So I’m just supposed to sit here and wait.”

“Do you believe she can do anything?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Then that’s what you do, son. You believe.”

-090-

“Fool!”

Hallbera turned around, eyeing her sister with a touch of disgust. 

“Your daughter may die today.”

“And if she does, it will be because your daughter kills her. Her cousin, Veruca, you set her against her own flesh and blood!”

“She should have given up gracefully, when she had the chance.”

“Oh, like you did with Stoick?”

Veruca freezes as though slapped.

“Very well, I can see you refuse to be reasonable about this. Whatever happens, though, will be on your own head.”

Hallbera watched as her sister stalked to the other side of the ring, turning to the door from which her daughter, Lamdrid, would soon emerged.

Blood would be spilled today.

-090-

Astrid entered the ring without fear, hesitation or regret. There were many other choices she could have made the last two weeks, and yet knew if given a second chance she wouldn’t change a thing. This was meant to be, and when she left this arena again it would either be knowing Hiccup was hers forever or on her shield joining those who had gone before.

The young valkyrie looked up at her mother one last time as Anex the elder stood before them, hands raised, and intoned the ritual words. With purpose, she brought her weapon to bear.

It was time.

-090-

Hiccup sat staring at the wall, one hand holding a block of cedar and the other a sharp knife. Gobber, who sat outside the front door, had brought them a few hours ago, to help pass the time.

The young man paused mid-stroke as his dragon looked up, tail twitching restlessly.

“Easy, boy,” he sighed, scratching the beast on top of the head. Toothless sighed, closing his eyes and reluctantly laying down again.

It was hard, waiting for word to come, and not knowing what the word might be. He didn’t even know what the challenge entailed, only that it certainly was a challenge.

A challenge could be many things to a Viking. It could be a contest of strength or wit. It could be a trial of justice and right. It could be a race to see who could drink their way to the bottom of a barrel first. 

But there was one thing Hiccup hoped and prayed it was not.

A duel.

-090-

Astrid rose to her feet, absently wiping at the blood that flowed freely down her face. It wasn’t the most serious of her injuries, only the most annoying. The others she could hardly feel now, and while a distant part of her mind screamed that was bad, very bad, she did not care. To give in to her paint would be to give in to Lamdrid and lose. It was not something she would do.

Lamdrid charged again, eyes lost in the depths of her helmet as her axe flashed in a quick arc. Astrid moved to block, but knew it was too slow even as she did. Another shallow seam grew along her arm, pouring out her lifeblood to join the other rivulets that dropped from her body to the ground.   
Her mother watched silently from above, mouth drawn in a line as she watched and waited. Eyes remaining on her daughter, the only child she had been able to bear to term, she hardly seemed to blink as though she feared she would miss it. 

The it she was waiting for was obvious, for the end conclusion was foregone. Astrid had lost, and now the only question would be whether she would yield or if her cousin would kill her. Hallbera, the last person to speak to her daughter before she entered the ring, knew which it would be. So she hardened her heart, and waited for the last one of her line to die.

Lamdrid watched warily as her cousin swayed unsteadily in her stance. She had known from the beginning that her skills in battle were still far out-weighed that of her cousin, and dismissed the fight as over the first time she had knocked her cousin to the ground. Yet, Astrid had risen again, wiping the blood from her mouth and taking her stance once more. And that is what had happened again and again and again.

Not that the elder Valkyrie was unmarked. Her own cheek was bruised from a lucky hit with the shield, her thigh bled from a shallow scratch that had been meant to hamstring her and her wrist ached from an awkward block. Still, all of her injuries had happened at the start, and since then her opponent had retreated to just trying to fend off the encroaching attacks.

One more, Lamdrid thought, eyeing her once-friend and wondering where else she could strike without killing her. Where else…and that’s when it hit her. 

Astrid wasn’t going to yield. Despite the blood, the weariness, the obvious signs of defeat, she wasn’t going to quit. Which meant…

Lamdrid lowered her weapon, finally meeting Astrid’s eyes and asking, “Why do you want to die?”

“I don’t,” the words were hoarse, barely spoken above a whisper.

“Then yield.” 

Shakes head.

“Put down your weapon, and I’ll let you walk away alive.”

“I can’t.”

“I will think no less of you.”

“I’m not doing this for you.”

“He would rather you be alive, I’m sure. Think of the guilt…”

Laughs. “He will never accept or love you, Lamdrid. I do not fear losing him to you anymore. But he would have given his life to save Berk, and done it gladly. How could I ever look him in the eye knowing I had been willing to give any less for us?”

“Yield, please.”

“No.”

“Then you leave me no choice.” Lamdrid raised her axe in the air, unaware of the way the light glinted off the sharp edge as she prepared for the final blow. Muscles tense, aligning to pull in unison and swing the weapon in a single arc. Astrid closed her eyes, savoring the air in her lung and the wind on her face for the last time. She didn’t look up, knowing her mother was watching, bearing witness to the end of her daughter’s life. It was unspeakably cruel, and yet the young woman could not regret her decision. She heard the whistle of the blade slicing through the air and braced herself.

Hallbera uttered a strangled gasp as her daughter dropped her shield, leaving herself completely open to the shining arc headed for her chest. And for the first time since the match began she looked away, unable to bear the sight despite the promise she had made. There was a heavy thunk and the mother shuddered. She waited for the declaration of the winner, and it never came.

“Thor strike me!” Lamdrid growled, Astrid’s eyes popping open in surprise. The axe lay buried up near to its haft in the sand beside her, her cousin standing beside it with a look of utter bewilderment on her face.

“I can’t kill you.”

“Why?”

“When you would have died, I would have yielded. How can I claim him when you are willing to give more for him than I am? I yield.”

Astrid could only stare as her cousin bowed before her, laying her shield beside the buried axe. Distantly she could hear her aunt yelling in complete outrage and her mother in complete joy, but somehow it seemed very far away. Part of her mind wondered if it was only a dream and that she’d already died moments before. 

Still, she murmured, “I accept,” and hoped she didn’t look too ungraceful as she fell to the ground and blacked out.

-090-

Hiccup jumped up as his father walked in, an uncertain look on his face. “You’re free to go,” the large man announced, rubbing his hands together absently as he did. 

“What happened? Is she ok?”

“I…don’t know, son. Women’s business, I had no part in it.”

“Then…how?”

“Anex told me you were free to go, lad, that’s all I know. I’m sorry.”

“C’mon, boy, let’s go.”

Hurry down into the village, knock on Astrid’s house door. Her mother answers, eyes red and face blotchy. 

“Oh no, is she…?”

“She’ll live, and no thanks to you!”

“But I-”

“Quiet! You’ve caused my daughter more than enough pain and suffering, so let me make one thing very clear. You had better be worth it, or Thor help me, you shall know firsthand that my choice not to become Valkyrie was not from a lack of skill!”

Scared. “Yes ma’am.”

“Good.” Face softens. “She’s upstairs. Be easy with her, she won’t be recovered for some time yet.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Toothless goes on the roof, Hiccup runs up the stairs.

Hiccup had never actually been in Astrid’s room, but it wasn’t from lack of trying on his part. It didn’t seem quite fair that she was allowed to invade his private sanctuary whenever she wanted, and he wasn’t allowed within ten feet of hers, but that hardly mattered now as he peered in through the cracked door.

Astrid lay flat on her back, bandages covering much of what he could see and a loose cotton top covering the rest. She looked unusually feminine with her hair unbound and pooled around her on the pillow. Her eyes were closed, but they fluttered open as he walked to the foot of her bed.

“Hey,” she said softly, one hand waving at him briefly before falling back to the bed.

“Hey,” he replied, swallowing hard as he came around to the chair beside her head.

“That bad, huh?”

“Isn’t this where you usually say, ‘yeah, but you should see the other guy’?”

“Yeah, but this time I definitely look worse.”

“So you…” Face falls.

“I didn’t lose. Lamdrid yielded.”

“How…?”

“Someone taught me this crazy idea that sometimes when you do the last thing anyone else expects, you get the complete opposite of what you should have got.”

“You knew you couldn’t beat Lamdrid.”

“Exactly.”

“She could have killed you!”

“And the Red Death was a harmless kitten?”

“That’s not fair…”

“None of this is.” Winces. “Where were you…?”

“At my house. They said I couldn’t leave, so I didn’t.”

“Probably better that way.”

“I could have saved you, stopped the fight-”

“And then I would have had to kick your butt for interfering. This way was better. Fun? No. But still better.”

“I’m just glad you’re ok.” Hugs.

“Hey…you got a sword in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

“Oh, sorry…” Pulls out the hilt. “It’s a sword hilt, actually.”

“Can I see it?”

“Sure. It’s for you, actually.”

“Hiccup, that’s…”

“A hand-fasting tradition, I know. I guess you weren’t the only one thinking long-term after all.”

“It’ll be incredible.”

“Then it should be a perfect match for you, since you’re the most incredible person I know.”

She smiles, he smiles back, and they kiss.

Then they realized the dragons are watching through the window. Oh boy.

-090-

A Few Years Later

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III was about to puke his guts out as he waited nervously in his room. He had thought a hand-fasting would be hard, and after that the actual wedding with the public consummation, but nothing had yet compared to this.

His father stood a little ways off with Gobber, each a mug in hand and a half-empty cask beside them that they were steadily drinking to the bottom. They had tried to entice the young man to join them but he resisted, insisting that anything he drank would soon be on his boots and he didn’t intend to disgrace himself in such a way tonight of all nights. 

Occasionally sounds could be heard from the room next door, rising and falling voices that remained frustratingly muted. Nothing had been said to the men since they’d been shuffled to the side, and the dragon rider was about to burst. 

The noises next door grew louder for a moment, Hiccup looking to his companions who had grown strangely silent. Everything was quiet for a moment, and then the air was rent by a piercing cry. 

The door opened two minutes later, a harried-looking Ruffnut poking her head in. “You can go see her now,” she informed the worry-sick husband with a worn smirk. “It’s a boy-”

“A boy!” Roared Stoick as his son sagged in relief against the wall for a moment. “I’m a granddad, Gobber! A granddad!”

“-and a girl,” finished the Valkyrie with a wink that nearly sent the trio to flat to their backs in various states of shock, joy and fear. Twins! Generally considered lucky by tradition, the new father also suddenly doubled the responsibility he’d just been given and nearly buckled under it. “Are you going in to see them? They’re waiting for you.”

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

“Hiccup?” a weary voice called from the bed as Hiccup tried not to look at the big, wet mess of red that was carried past him. “Are you coming?”

“Yeah, I’m here,” he replied as his wife finally came into sight, lying back on a pile of pillows and holding a tiny swaddled bundle in each arm that suckled noisily at her chest. Her hair was tangled and matted with sweat, her face red and flush. The shift she wore looked like it might have been stained with various bodily fluids, and was now untidily bunched up to allow both dark heads access to the exposed nipples. 

In short, she was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen in his life. 

“Hi,” he said as he sat beside the bed and everyone else quietly filed from the room.

“I look awful, don’t I?” 

Blushes. “No, you look absolutely amazing.”

“You’re either a liar or biased.”

“Biased” Eyes stray to the two little bodies cuddled into her. “Twins…”

“We knew it was possible.”

“They’re so tiny.”

“Do you want to hold one?”

“I’m afraid I might break him or her.”

“Out of the two of us, I don’t think you’re the ones that needs to be worried about not knowing your own strength.”

“That’s true.” Gently lifts one precious bundle, the boy. “Hi, little guy. I’m..I’m your father.” To Astrid, smiling. “I’m a father.”

“I know.”

“Before we know it you’ll be teaching him how to hold an axe…”

“And you how to sharpen it.”

“They’ll be the greatest Vikings, because you’ll teach them how to be.”

“Maybe, but they’ll also be great leaders and thinkers, like their father.”

“Maybe. Do you think I’ll be a good dad?”

“The best. Are you going to help me name them, though, or are we going to simply call them ‘child one and child two?”

“Her name is Valhallarama.”

“After your mom.”

“There were none stronger. And for our son?”

“What about Arnor? I had an uncle name that.”

“Was he carried off by a Monstrous Nightmare?”

“No, that was my other uncle. Uncle Arnor left on a trip to prove the world is round and was never heard of again.”

“Sounds like my kind of guy. Arnor it is.”

“Arnor and Valhallarama. Our son and daughter.”

“Yeah.”

-090-


End file.
